


1D 5sos sex tapes

by orphan_account



Series: getting them in the shot [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Slut, M/M, Orgy, Sex Tapes, Spanking, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one direction has a hobbie  and one after one gets 5sos in on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D 5sos sex tapes

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series don't worrie you will get to see a lot more sex in the next ones =)

Harry smiled at Michael as the boy looked around the massive hotel room. “You like” the curly hair boy asked, louis closely behind him smiling at harry as his boyfriend kept looking at michael, “you did well” he smirked. Harry smiled “can’t wait Lou” he beamed looking at Michael as he looked out the massive windows. “Come on babe” Louis called to Michael who looked at the two boys shyly following them down the hallway slipping into a dark room. Michael blinked in shock looking around the room trying to take it all in before looking at the bed michael gasped Zayn sitting on the bed looking at him with a smile but Michael heart nearly fell out his chest seeing that Zayn was naked. “Aw well done” Zayn smiled at harry and Louis. Michael gulped what did he get himself into.

 

Harry walked around the room into a cupboard pulling out a camera. “you ok michael?” louis asked but michael nodded thinking back to as soon as cal had told him about the fact that the whole 1D crew made their own sex tapes together made Michael’s whole body fill with lust knowing those hot kinky men made their own sex tapes together but then michael got jealous when calum told him that they asked him to join them for a group orgy all together cal had been smiling happily for days to come. Michael was full out pissed he wanted to get used by them become their cum slut, cal knew this and told harry and Louis and now michael was here about to have sex with Zayn while the other two filmed.  
“All we need now is ash and Luke and then we got all you 5sos boys” Louis smiled wickedly licking his lips, harry chuckled at this but sat down in a nearby chair that faced the bed. Michael took this chance to look at Zayn he was beautiful to say the least body tanned and toned tattoos lined the boy’s skin his penis nice and thick and long Michael gulped feeling himself harden.  
“Michael cause it’s your first one we won’t do anything to intense” harry smiled at Michael “yer we want many tapes of you, calum said you were a little cock slut” Louis grinned  
Michael nodded “let’s go then” Zayn’s thick voice called and the other two boy going dead silent. “Come on Mikey” Zayn coos at the boy Michael walking over to Zayn who grabbed the boy “umm cal said you were a little cum slut is that true?” he grinned Michael nodding feeling himself getting hard “I love being covered in cum” Michael said softly but making harry moan.

 

“Well, well” Zayn chuckled in a swift movement Michaels top was off.  
“Let’s see you take my big cock then cum slut” Zayn chuckled. michael smiling pulling down his boxers letting the dirtiest words fall from his lips “I have been bad Zayn” he said putting on a innocent voice “spank me like the little slut I am” the room was filled with moans,Zayn grabbing michael pulling him over his lap “dirty boy” harry grinned from the side line knowing what to do with this tape and how to get ash in on their sex tapes


End file.
